


I Bit Off More Than I Could Chew

by CapuchoRojo



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Because they are huge dorks, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, mentions of Pokémon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapuchoRojo/pseuds/CapuchoRojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy sometimes had trouble toughts and a self esteem to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bit Off More Than I Could Chew

He used to believe just in other worlds,because living in a world where there are Gods and Aliens makes you believe in that, but that's it, just other worlds. But other universes? Hell no. Of course, he had heard before of the multiverse, he heard once by the voice of Prodigy that the Multiple Man traveled through it once. But Jamie Madrox (or one of the Jamie Madroxes) sometimes was a liar, so that's why he kept refusing the existence of the multiverse, until now.  
Just a stump on the ground of a shorty girl with anger temperaments changed his mind. 

"I'm your ticket to the multiverse", America claimed after Kate said her doubts about the shorty latina out loud. "Let's go and find that brother of yours" she looked at Billy and before he could answer with some snarky comment Teddy was already pushing him to the broken star on the ground AKA the portal to some random universe. 

All their journey around the multiverse really messed up with the minds of the seven Young Avengers; seeing things that you are not supposed to see, watching another yourself of another universe murdering their own family or being like four times the super villain in other universe, things like that really messed up with your mind and being like mentally ill didn't help either. 

William sometimes kept awake at night thinking about the "All-Mother" event, thinking about all the universes and that made him feel all overwhelmed with sadness and guilt for the things that he didn't even made (but there where made by his other selves or other universes), and he also was distressed because sometimes he thought of Cassie and and the mistakes he had made, the time he almost blow out his brains with Noh-Varr's gun, twice and all those things bring him nothing but guilty and remorse. In short words, he sometimes think too much, especially little things that in the moment he looked at them like they were problems of a gargantuan size and that made him feel all anxious and sick and especially depressed.  
This was some of those nights, and when looking for comfort the first thing that passed through his mind was going to Teddy's room so his cuddly boyfriend can soothe him to sleep and also because sleeping alone made him feel cold. It took him an inhuman strenght just to got up and think that he wasn't bothering Teddy, that Teddy have already told him that when he felt like that he could go to his room so that he wouldn't be alone drowning in his problems and thoughs.

His boyfriend's room wasn't that far from his but it was closer to his brother's so that was kinda a problem for some nights when their make outs went too far and he was too clumsy to make a silence spell. He grabbed his plush duvet because Teddy tended to steal the covers at night and he didn't want to freeze to death in his boyfriend's bed because that would be embarrassing.

He got out of his room trying to make the less noise possible because waking up your parents at 2am wasn't a good idea (and probably if he woke them up he would start to cry because of how emotional and distressed he felt, he just wanted to find comfort not more problems).  
He didn't knock his boyfriend's door once he arrived, like he used to when Teddy had just moved to the Kaplan's department, he just enter quietly in case Teddy was already asleep, but once he was in, he noticed the flickering light of the shapeshifter 3DS.

"Having trouble to sleep?" Billy said softly closing the door behind him and putting on the heavy duvet he brought.

"I could ask you the same, Bee" the shapeshifter closed his console and put it beside the bed, "bad dreams or something? Are you okay?" 

"Or something", he climbed the bed and cuddled with his boyfriend putting the duvet on both of them, ignoring the last question, "you?"

"The same, but also I really really wanted to catch a shiny Pokémon I don't care if I catch a shiny Oddish, I just want to catch a shiny" 

William chuckled and kissed Teddy's cheek, his boyfriend was such a nerd.  
"Dork, you could've just asked me for one". 

"Really? Do you mean like a real-life Pokémon or just the game Pokémon?" Billy rolled his eyes.

"Just the game Pokémon, imagine the disaster I would make if I try to create a real one!" The witch laughed softly.

"Pshh come on, but then where is all the fun and adrenaline, William?" 

"Dunno, Rufus", he made emphasis on his boyfriend's second name gaining a groan of him.

"I hate you so much", Teddy half hugged his boyfriend.

"I 'wuv' you too", Billy got up broking the half hug and tried to grab his boyfriend's 3DS so he could be able to win that Pokémon for him.

The witch opened the console which wasn't even turned off and continued to play Pokémon.  
Teddy was watching Billy play and both of them were still lying in bed with the plush duvet that made them feel all warm and comfy, they were quiet for a short time, just hearing the sound of their respiration and the occasional sounds of the game or the buttons Billy pressed, until the blond grabbed the console and closed it leaving it again besides the bed.  
"Hey! I was winning that!" Billy complained and because he was no longer playing he turn to see his boyfriend.  
"No, you were losing (which was a lie) and also I wanted to do this," he kissed his boyfriend on the lips and Billy happily answered the kiss moving slowly his lips along with Teddy's.  
They were like that, just kissing and caressing each other with their hands, moving them across their backs or under their shirts for a couple of minutes until they heard a soft thud and Billy, like the scaredy cat he was, bolted up almost bitting off his boyfriend's lip.

"Sorry" he said with shame.

"Don't worry, Bee, it was the 3DS, I think we moved too much and it fell down" Teddy laughed, "I hope it didn't broke"

"Or maybe it was a poltergeist that hates when people make out in front of it", Billy deadpanned.

"Sorry mister or miss poltergeist," the blond pecked Billy's lips and laughed softly, "but really, I hope it didn't broke".

 

Again, the silence filled the room and Teddy was caressing his boyfriend's messy hair, he was falling asleep until Billy started to speak.

"I couldn't sleep because I was thinking", the witch whispered, "Like, too much and you know how I get and... " Billy tried to explain how he felt making some desesperate movements with his hands, "I don't know, I just wanted to come here with you", Teddy was going to speak but Billy shushed him with his finger, "but, before you say something, I'm okay now". That was Billy's form of saying 'don't tell me anything, I don't want to be disturbed right now'.  
"Okay, Bee", Teddy understand and squeezed him in a hug (he tended to do that to people, maybe he was really like a Teddy bear), "you can tell me more when you are ready".  
"Thanks, Softie" Billy smiled and corresponded the hug, "love you".  
"Love you too".

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write "personal" fanfiction just to practice for my TOEFL test and this is one of those "personal" fics. Feel free to tell me of there are any mistakes because that would really really help and also tell me if this story has some coherence or something, please please!  
> Also, the characters don't belong to me they belong to Marvel and where created by Jim Cheung. And the title is just a lyric of "The Kids Aren't Alright" by Fall Out Boy, I know it doesn't make sense but I was just hearing to them when I was posting this so meh. And the summary is another Fall Out Boy lyrics (What a Catch, Donnie). I'm not very creative at this, sorry.


End file.
